Drácula Vs Alien (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Segunda parte de este duelo de titanes. Drácula es infectado por los Aliens y Ellen y él hallan la ansiada oportunidad de escapar en el interior de la nave abandonada de los Ingenieros, así como también un oscuro secreto sobre el origen de los monstruos y quizás... ¿De la humanidad? ¡Léelo si te atreves!


**DRACULA VS ALIEN**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Resumen de la Primera Parte****: **_**Año 2122. Drácula, príncipe de los vampiros, hastiado de la vida que lleva en la Tierra, decide emigrar hacia las estrellas. Es así como viaja de polizón a bordo de una astronave hasta la lejana colonia de Argo, su nuevo hogar. Pero en Argo el infierno se ha desatado por culpa de los Aliens, quienes infestan el lugar y exterminan a toda la población, con excepción de la teniente Ellen Winters. **_

_**Drácula encuentra a Ellen y luego de oír toda la historia, decide que deben huir del lugar. Para ello, necesitaran una nave espacial que se encuentra en territorio de la colmena Alien. Por eso, el antiguo conde transilvano convierte a la chica en una vampiro y ambos parten hacia el lugar. Por desgracia, los Aliens los atacan y en mitad de la batalla, Drácula cae en el nido, donde es tomado prisionero y donde una araña abraza-rostros surge de un huevo puesto por la Alien Reina, aferrándose a su cráneo y disponiéndose a inocularle un embrión de la especie invasora en su interior… **_

* * *

**UNO **

**Argo. Colonia terrestre. **

**A varios años luz de distancia. **

Lentamente, poco a poco, Drácula recobró la consciencia. Seguía aferrado a una pared por aquella extraña sustancia viscosa, en el corazón del nido de los Aliens y a sus pies yacía la araña abraza-rostros, muerta.

"_¿Qué sucedió?"_, pensó, aturdido. Lo último que recordaba era a aquella horripilante criatura aferrándose a su rostro y forzando algo a entrar por su garganta y… y luego, todo se había puesto negro. Hasta ahora.

Un chillido espantoso llamó inmediatamente su atención. Alzando la vista, pudo ver a cuatro guerreros Alien rodeándolo. Como arañas gigantes, trepaban por la pared hacia él con funestas intenciones.

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! – ordenó el vampiro, resistiéndose. Intentó liberarse de su capullo, sin éxito. El más cercano de los monstruos ya abría la descomunal boca dentada de tiburón a escasos centímetros de su cara. Justo cuando parecía disponerse a pegarle una buena mordida, un ruido lo detuvo y desvió su atención y la de sus hermanos hacia un rincón lejano de la caverna donde se encontraban.

Algo llegaba volando, algo igual –o peor– de monstruoso que las criaturas. Una especie de gárgola, una bestia alada con reminiscencias a una suerte de murciélago. Otro monstruo maléfico, pero al contrario de los Aliens no parecía interesado en Drácula, sino en ellos.

La lucha fue breve pero cruel. La bestia alada atacó y destrozó a los Aliens con suma facilidad. Cuando los guerreros extraterrestres yacían en pedazos, el nuevo monstruo pareció dirigir toda su atención a Drácula. Un batir de alas lo llevó hasta él y con la ayuda de sus zarpas, lo liberó de la prisión de su capullo.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN? – preguntó la bestia, con voz gutural.

-¿Ellen? – Drácula enarcó las cejas – ¿Eres tú?

Ante sus ojos, la criatura voladora cambió de forma. El demonio dio paso a la mujer rubia, la antigua teniente de Argo, Ellen Winters.

-¿Sorprendido? – ella esbozó una semisonrisa – Sé que dijiste que lo de convertirse en murciélago era mito, pero en el fondo, estaba segura de que algo de verdad tenía que haber en esa leyenda. Y dado que ahora que soy vampiro, tú y yo compartimos la misma sangre y los mismos poderes, pues me imaginé que podía hacerlo… Digo, cambiar de forma.

-Y lo hiciste – él meneó la cabeza, sorprendido – En verdad, eres formidable. Si sobrevivimos a esto, sin duda tendrás un futuro muy prometedor en el mundo de las tinieblas, chica.

Pero Ellen había dejado de escucharlo. Miraba a la araña abraza-rostros muerta en el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Acto seguido, observó la cara de Drácula con excitado interés.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-No veo marcas, pero a lo mejor tu piel se regeneró – Ellen hizo una pausa. Estaba pálida, más pálida de lo que su condición vampírica le permitía – Esa cosa… ¿Se aferró a tu cara?

-Así parece. ¿Por qué?

-Dios mío… Te han infectado – sentenció – _¡Una de esas cosas está dentro de ti! _

Se hizo el silencio. Drácula miró a Ellen y al nido Alien que los rodeaba alternativamente.

-¿Se supone que eso deba asustarme? – preguntó.

-¡Tonto! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? _¡Esa cosa se está gestando en tu interior en este momento! _Cuando crezca lo suficiente, nacerá… royéndote las entrañas primero. ¡Te reventará como a una fruta podrida! ¡Morirás!

Silencio de nuevo. Drácula se llevó una mano al abdomen y la fue subiendo hasta el pecho. Localizó al embrión. Sus latidos eran claros y fuertes. Aquella cosa estaba viva y creciendo velozmente aferrada a él.

Ellen tenía razón: **estaba infectado**.

_¡Pero no podía morir!_ Él era Drácula, el rey de los no-muertos. El príncipe de las tinieblas. Sus poderes lo salvarían. Seguramente, se regeneraría…

Un horrible chillido en la caverna desvió sus pensamientos. Ellen y él miraron a la distancia. Algo grande y pesado se estaba acercando. Algo muy furioso.

-La Alien Reina – reconoció Ellen – ¡Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Aférrate a mí y no te sueltes por nada del mundo – la chica empezó a cambiar de forma otra vez – ¡SALDREMOS VOLANDO!

Convirtiéndose de nuevo en demonio alado, ambos emprendieron la abrupta huida. Drácula iba aferrado a su espalda, sosteniéndose con fuerza.

Tuvieron suerte. Cuando la Alien Reina llegó, ellos ya estaban fuera del nido, plantados ante el casco de la nave extraterrestre.

* * *

**DOS **

La inmensa mole de la nave con forma de medialuna se erguía al oeste de la colonia de Argo. Drácula y Ellen se tomaron unos segundos para admirar la arquitectura de su casco y penetraron al interior mediante una exclusa abierta.

Los recibió un frío y largo pasillo sumergido en las tinieblas. Se dedicaron a caminar en silencio hasta que éste se volvió tan opresivo que no lo aguantaron más…

-No creí que fuera en verdad tan grande – comentó Ellen. Acarició con una mano una pared – Esta aleación… parece acero pero no lo es. Verdaderamente, esto es alienígena.

-Tiene pinta de orgánico – agregó Drácula, arrugando la nariz – Si te fijas bien en este corredor, parece que hubiéramos penetrado en el estómago de una gran bestia más que en un vehículo espacial.

-Es verdad. Sin duda, sus constructores debían ser unos genios de la ingeniería biomecánica.

Continuaron caminando un rato más hasta que llegaron a la que parecía ser la cabina de control. Tal y como Ellen dijera, allí derrumbado sobre una silla yacía el piloto, aparentemente muerto.

Era un ser alto, enfundado en una suerte de traje o uniforme extraño de una sola pieza, piel pálida y cabeza calva de enorme tamaño. Yacía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sin heridas visibles en su voluminoso cuerpo.

-Me pregunto de _qué_ murió… - Ellen hablaba en voz baja, casi susurrando. Era como si temiera perturbar el sueño eterno de tan extraña criatura.

Drácula, más pragmático, revisaba el panel de control que había frente al gigante. Extrañas formas semejantes a botones y palancas se encontraban allí, pero el vampiro – pese a tener una mente agudizada por el paso de los siglos– ni sabía decir para _qué_ ni _cómo_ funcionaba aquello.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo echar a andar este trasto? – preguntó en voz alta. Ellen se sobresaltó. Pasó de observar al extraterrestre al panel. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije. No soy piloto y además, todo esto… es completamente alienígena – meneó la cabeza – Todo ha sido en vano.

Drácula volvió su atención al muerto.

-Quizás no – dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Ellen siguió su mirada – Él no te dirá nada. Está muerto. Eso es evidente. A no ser… que entre tus poderes esté el de resucitarlo.

-No. No tengo esa habilidad. Sin embargo, tengo un truco para extraer de un muerto información.

-¿Cómo?

-Tomando algo de su sangre – Drácula se acercó al gigante, buscándole el cuello – No es lo mismo que beber de los seres vivos y es asqueroso, pero en la mordida, mis poderes pueden proporcionarme los últimos recuerdos del difunto y los conocimientos que en vida tuviera su cerebro. Si esta criatura sabe cómo pilotear esta nave o si hay dentro de ella alguna alternativa para salir de esta roca, lo sabré…1

Los colmillos relucieron fugazmente en la boca del vampiro. Luego procedió a clavarlos en la pálida piel del alienígena, comenzando a sorber. Ellen lo contempló beber una sangre que quizás se había coagulado dentro del gigante. Un segundo después, Drácula tembló y se estremeció, invadido por un torrente de imágenes y de sensaciones.

Acabó separándose bruscamente del cadáver y cayendo al piso, donde yació temblando y con los ojos bien abiertos, como alucinado.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste? – le preguntó la chica. Y como él no respondía, insistió – ¿Vlad? – lo llamó por su antiguo nombre – ¿Qué pasa?

Drácula pestañeó y reparó en ella. Habló:

-He visto… Dios mío… He visto… - tartamudeó.

-¿Qué?

-¡He visto el Génesis! – exclamó. Señaló al gigante muerto – Ellen Winters… te presento a Dios.

* * *

**TRES **

Se los conocía como _"Los Ingenieros"_, pero ese no era su verdadero nombre. De hecho, la raza –si tenía algún nombre– se había perdido en la noche de los tiempos. Lo mismo podía decirse sobre su planeta de origen o su forma de evolución; no existían registros que indicaran cómo llegaron a ser lo que fueron, pero cierta similitud con el ADN humano hacía sospechar un origen común al de los terrestres…

De todas maneras, cabría señalar que _ellos_ fueron los que fabricaron al hombre, así que… _¿Por qué no suponer que otros seres –o ser– los fabricara a ellos?_ En un universo infinito, infinitas eran las posibilidades.

Eran altos, tres metros aproximadamente. Calvos y de piel blanco-marmórea recorrida por venas visibles. Los ojos totalmente negros como el ébano, al igual que el color de su sangre. Poseían muchos talentos, tales como una enorme resistencia física y una fuerza prodigiosa. Pese a que podían comunicarse con el pensamiento –siendo telépatas–, no desdeñaban el lenguaje hablado.

En cuanto a su ciencia, no tenían rival.

Gracias a ella, habían terraformado y colonizado millares de planetas a lo largo y a lo ancho de la espiral galáctica. La Tierra fue uno más de esos mundos. Un sitio próspero y apropiado donde sembrar vida.

Llevaron a cabo el experimento y como en otras ocasiones, se dedicaron a observar sus resultados. Y, como en otros ocasiones – invariablemente– no les gustó lo que vieron.

La Tierra, principalmente, se convirtió para ellos en su peor fracaso. La civilización humana resultó un insulto. Las intenciones pacíficas y benévolas de los Ingenieros para la especie creada se diluyeron en el humo de las guerras, las torturas, los crímenes, los atentados, asesinatos, violaciones, etc, etc.

Se tomaron su tiempo para hacerlo, pero decidieron que la única solución para todo este desastre evolutivo era el exterminio. Para ello, concibieron una temible arma biológica de destrucción masiva: **los Aliens**.

Creados genéticamente en sus laboratorios, estas criaturas serían soltadas en la Tierra y limpiarían –purgarían– el ecosistema, dejándolo libre para un nuevo principio… un nuevo génesis.

Uno de ellos asumió la difícil tarea de llevar el cargamento de muerte a destino. Entre los suyos, el _homo sapiens_ –los fundamentos genéticos para su creación– había sido cosa suya. Este Ingeniero había aceptado pasar de ser el Creador al Destructor de la humanidad y fue así que se embarcó en su nave con rumbo a la Tierra… pero entonces algo salió mal, horriblemente mal.

Por alguna razón indeterminada, el vehículo se desvió de su curso y acabó estrellándose en ese planetoide. Y su conductor falleció. Y lo peor fue que la criatura creada que daría inicio a la purga terrestre –la Alien Reina– fue liberada de su confinamiento crionico, desatando el apocalipsis programado… _en el sitio equivocado_.2

Todo eso fue lo que Drácula vio, gracias a su mordida. Esa fue la revelación que el antiguo conde transilvano obtuvo del difunto cadáver del Ingeniero. Eso y algo mucho más importante y valioso para Ellen y él: **la clave de su salvación**.

* * *

**CUATRO **

Un silencio sepulcral, casi reverente, se produjo. Cuando Drácula acabó de contarle su visión, los ojos de Ellen se clavaron invariablemente en el cadáver del Ingeniero. Salvo por las dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello, el gigante seguía yaciendo en su reposo eterno e imperturbable.

-Es broma, ¿verdad? – dijo la chica al fin.

-Créeme: _ojala lo fuera_ – Drácula sacudió la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus ideas – Pero no. Es la pura verdad. Este ser es Dios… o lo que los humanos podrían denominar "Dios" o "dioses", da igual. Su raza creó la vida en la Tierra.

-Pero… pero… ¡Está muerto!

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no lo está para los terrestres desde hace rato? ¿No reza el credo imperante, tan de moda ahora en el siglo XXII que _"Dios está muerto… lo mató la Ciencia"_? – el vampiro esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica – Pues resultó cierto. Y, si quieres que te sea franco: _mejor así_. Si no hubiera sufrido el desvío de su trayectoria, estas criaturas estarían ahora asolando la Tierra – hizo una pausa y se puso serio – Tenemos asuntos más importantes ahora. He visto una manera de huir de esta roca.

-¿Cuál?

-No utilizando esta nave, eso seguro. Ha quedado inutilizada luego de la caída.

-¿Entonces?

-Capsulas de escape. Unidades pequeñas de astronavegación. Lo suficientemente potentes para volar lejos de este planetoide. Sé dónde están y cómo hacerlas funcionar.

-Bien. Suponiendo que podamos usarlas, luego ¿Qué? No pasará una nave por aquí en décadas… y el caso de que nos topemos con una por azar es de uno a un millón.

-El tiempo es lo de menos. Inmortales, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera necesitaras congelarte para preservar tu cuerpo. A lo sumo, entraras en un estado letárgico profundo hasta el despertar. Esa es nuestra ventaja sobre los humanos. Fuimos hechos para durar.

-Okey. ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos por esas capsulas. Quiero irme de este sitio cuanto antes.

-Sígueme.

Las capsulas se hallaban en el nivel más profundo de la nave alienígena. Guiándose por los recuerdos robados al Ingeniero, Drácula llevó a Ellen hasta ellas. Revisándolas, comprobaron que eran totalmente funcionales. Por un lado, la pareja parecía tener resuelta la vía de escape, pero por el otro, había todavía una cuestión ineludible a la cual no podían escaparle más. El vampiro la trajo a colación al sentir la primera punzada de dolor acuciante en el pecho…

-¡NNGH! – se quejó, desplomándose en el piso. Ellen acudió a ayudarlo.

-Es el embrión Alien – le recordó – Está creciendo en tu interior.

-Esta… cosa… ¡No va a matarme!

-¡Lo hará si no lo extraemos!

-¿Hay alguna… posibilidad de hacerlo?

Ellen vaciló.

-Se ha intentado anteriormente en humanos… sin éxito.

Drácula jadeó. Otro ramalazo de dolor. Luego, remitió un poquito.

-Genial. Y como yo no soy humano, esperas un resultado diferente, ¿cierto?

-Tú lo has dicho: _tenemos ciertas ventajas_. Puedo localizar esa cosa dentro tuyo y extraerla. Si lo que hasta ahora sabemos sobre la biología de los vampiros es cierta, no morirás y en cuanto lo tengas fuera, te regeneraras.

-¿Y la alternativa?

-Eso sigue creciendo y te revienta de adentro hacia fuera en una explosión sangrienta.

-Directa al grano, ¿eh? Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, preciosa – Drácula se tendió en el suelo – Hagámoslo… Sácame a ese maldito parasito.

Ellen desgarró la parte superior del traje del vampiro, dejándolo con el torso al desnudo. Tragó saliva y pudo ver cómo la criatura se removía bajo la piel, cada vez más grande.

-¿Listo?

-Listo.

La chica convirtió su mano en una garra de dedos largos y uñas afiladas como estiletes. Procedió a hundirla en el abdomen de Drácula y escarbar hasta su pecho.

La escena era muy sangrienta en sí misma. El vampiro gritó de dolor y Ellen hizo una mueca de desagrado, conteniendo las náuseas. Toda su mano y la mitad del brazo ya estaban dentro del otro. Sus dedos rozaron a la criatura escurridiza y finalmente la atraparon.

-Muy bien… ya la tengo – susurró, sudando – Voy a extraerla.

-¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! _¡YAAAAA!_

Dio un tirón.

Nada ocurrió.

Dio otro tirón… y esta vez, algo surgió.

Parecido a una especie de serpiente larga, dentada y sin ojos, la criatura Alien surgió de la herida en una explosión de sangre sacudiéndose y chillando. Ellen la sostuvo fuertemente hasta que el bicho se le escurrió de los dedos y echó a andar, deslizándose hacia la oscuridad.

-¡Lo logré! – jadeó la chica. No sin cierto asombro, vio como la herida en el abdomen de Drácula comenzaba a sanar. La piel y los tejidos regeneraron, zurciéndose.

Cuando el proceso sobrenatural acabó, el vampiro –agotado– se puso de pie y se tomó unos minutos para recuperarse del todo.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó ella.

Él la miró, muy serio.

-Salgamos de una jodida puta vez de esta roca del demonio, por favor – pidió – _¡Estoy harto de este sitio! _

* * *

A la final, sólo necesitaron de una capsula. Ambos la compartieron sin poner ningún reparo. El vehículo salió disparado de la nave madre y elevándose en el aire, se perdió en el vacío del espacio, llevando a la pareja vampírica recostada y abrazada en su interior.

Momentos después, ambos entraron en un profundo sopor. Un letargo sin sueños, esperando el despertar… un despertar que –por lo que ambos sabían– podía durar siglos en producirse. Pese a todo, aquello no les preocupó.

Eran inmortales y tenían el tiempo –y la eternidad– de su parte.

Y el universo era infinito… otras maravillas (y pesadillas) aguardaban sin lugar a dudas a la pareja de vampiros entre las estrellas.

* * *

**EPILOGO **

_En Argo, tras ellos, dejaron un horror. _

_Este horror tardó un brevísimo espacio de tiempo en crecer, pero lo hizo. Se desarrolló igual que los demás Aliens de su especie, pero cuando la criatura muñida de dientes, garras y cola extendió, surgiendo de su espalda, un par de alas membranosas (sospechosamente parecidas a alas de murciélago) y echó a volar, procediendo luego a devorar y exterminar sin piedad a sus hermanos, se hizo patente que la bestia era de una clase diferente. _

_Se trataba del Alien surgido del interior de Drácula. Un infernal hibrido transgénico, una mutación abominable. Una cruza de su especie con la de los vampiros. El depredador definitivo. _

_La máquina de matar perfecta. _

_Luego de desmembrar y saciarse con la sangre acida de la Alien Reina, en el interior de la destruida colmena, este monstruo rugió furioso, anunciando de esa forma al universo que un nuevo peligro estaba suelto… y que aquello no era el final, sino sólo el principio.__3_

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**1 He tomado "prestado" este truco de la saga de películas de _Underworld_, donde la vampiro Selene y compañía hacían lo mismo pero con los seres vivos. A través de la mordida, no sólo pasaba la sangre sino que también los recuerdos de la víctima. En el caso que nos ocupa, Drácula puede hacer lo mismo pero con los muertos.**

**2 Toda la historia de los Ingenieros ha sido tomada de diversas fuentes, tanto canónicas como no-canónicas. Hay datos extraídos de lo poco que se sabe de ellos gracias a la película _"Prometheus"_. El resto, viene de fuentes que no son parte del canon actual del universo de Alien, pero que en su momento lo fueron. Se infiere que estos extraños seres podrían ser los creadores de los Aliens. Y lo que el filme de _"Prometheus" _también pareciera indicarnos, es que estos extraterrestres también podrían habernos creado a nosotros. Por qué decidieron –en última instancia– luego eliminarnos, es una pregunta que una futura –e hipotética– nueva película secuela de _"Prometheus"_ podría responder… o no.**

**3 El lector sagaz recordara al hibrido entre Depredador y Alien visto por primera vez al final de la primera parte del crossover _"Alien Vs Depredador"_ y ya más extensamente en la segunda. Bien, esta criatura es vagamente similar. Un Alien con características de vampiro, pongamos. Un horrible monstruo capaz de devorar a sus compañeros y de destrozar con suma facilidad a una Alien Reina. Si me decido a explorar la naturaleza demoniaca de esta criatura o no en algún futuro relato, todavía está por verse…**


End file.
